


The Soothsayer

by WingRider



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingRider/pseuds/WingRider
Summary: “Daves are good people,” Klaus states with a nod, giving the blonde man a blatant once over.“Is that so?” Dave quirks a brow, taking another sip from his cup as he forces his lips not to move upward in a smile.“Oh, yeah,” agrees Klaus, taking a step into Dave’s space, barely a breathe away from him in the alleyway. “I never met a Dave I didn’t like. In fact, I had my first kiss with a Dave when I as twelve.”Dave hums in acknowledgement at the invitation. He already knows that though, because Klaus was his first kiss, too.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Soothsayer

“Daves are good people,” Klaus states with a nod, giving the blonde man a blatant once over. 

“Is that so?” Dave quirks a brow, taking another sip from his cup as he forces his lips not to move upward in a smile. 

“Oh, yeah,” agrees Klaus, taking a step into Dave’s space, barely a breathe away from him in the alleyway. “I never met a Dave I didn’t like. In fact, I had my first kiss with a Dave when I as twelve.”

Dave hums in acknowledgement at the invitation. He already knows that though, because Klaus was his first kiss, too. 

He does not move away as Klaus takes his silence as cautious consent, moving to press their fronts together fully in the isolation of the alleyway. Klaus’s hands press flat against his stomach, sliding upwards over his shirt to rest on his chest before trailing up his neck and cupping his cheeks. 

“Fuck, you’re handsome,” breathes Klaus, green eyes staring into Dave’s. 

“Thank you,” Dave replies, part in gratitude at the compliment, but mostly to be a little shit. As predicted, Klaus scowls at him, patting his face gently in with a mock scolding look. Dave lips break into a grin. “Alright, alright. You don’t need to pull my leg to tell you how gorgeous you are.”

“Why, Davey, are you flirting with me?” coos Klaus teasingly, lips just brushing over Dave’s before Dave turns his head to the side. Klaus’s lips press against his cheek softly before pulling back. Dave looks back at Klaus, seeing his furrowed brows in confusion. 

“I was, but I’m not gonna kiss you when you’re… impaired,” Dave states, searching for a better word. 

Klaus’s eyes widen at the statement. “How would you know I’m impaired?”

Klaus mimics the words, making Dave huff a brief laugh and pull away from Klaus slightly, making the contact more platonic. 

“Well, one, I watched you down four shots before you followed me out here,” lists Dave, easily. 

“Liquid courage,” Klaus interrupts, dismissing it easily. 

Dave pulls Klaus within his grasp again, tracing his fingers along Klaus’s wrists and palms. Klaus shudders a little against him, green eyes focused on Dave completely. “Two, you’re pupils are blown, sweetheart.” 

The small, quiet sound Klaus makes at the gentle and affectionate nickname breaks Dave’s heart a bit, burrowing into the cracks of him. The other was so affection starved it was not right or fair.

“Three?” Klaus questions softly, leaning forward again. 

“No three,” Dave declines with a shake of his head. “Either one of those is good enough to tell me you can’t consent. And, consent is very important to me.”

Klaus looks like it physically pains him to pull away even slightly, green eyes a bit fearful, a bit cautious. But, Klaus is intelligent, always has been. “So… you’re saying, if I wasn’t high or tipsy, you’d be kissing me right now.”

“If you consented to it, absolutely. I’d kiss every inch of you,” Dave agrees readily, making Klaus whine a bit in want at the statement and Dave pulling away from him completely. Dave smiles at Klaus, an affectionate, crooked smile. “But, I also believe in freedom of choice, and it is your decision on what you do with your life and your time. So, I respect your choice to do drugs and you respect mine not to kiss you when you can’t consent.”

Klaus swallows at the words, looking rather conflicted as he stares at Dave for long moments. Dave moves to go back towards the club to dance, but Klaus stops him with a long fingered hand circling his wrist. Dave waits patiently for Klaus to speak. 

“I haven’t been sober - you know willingly, completely sober since I was thirteen,” Klaus admits after a moment, struggling for words. Dave knows if he stays silent, Klaus will continue. The man is wildly intelligent when he utilizes it, knowing when to dodge and what words to say. But, he is also so out of touch, so starved for someone to take the time to know him and truly, honestly want to hear what he has to say. Dave does not mind knowing Klaus, being that person that Klaus is reaching out to. In fact, Dave has begun craving that connection as well. “It’s hard to be sober.”

“Do you want to be?” Dave finally inquires, no hint of judgment on his face as he lets Klaus examine him. It is an honest, sincere question, and something that Klaus sees in him lets the skinnier man relax. 

“It’s not that simple,” Klaus finally pulls away, scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration and tugging it through his hair. Dave cannot help but to reach up and take the hand away from the curls, not letting Klaus hurt himself in this way, too. 

“Well, I’m always open to listening,” Dave reassures, hoping Klaus would confide in him.

Klaus shifts from foot to foot, before he takes a deep breath to seemingly brace himself. “W-would you believe me if I said I had superpowers?”

Bingo. 

The Commission would be pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on something else, you know, that I have a deadline for. Unfortunately, I had this stray thought and sometimes it is best to get that thought out of your head so you can concentrate on something else.
> 
> That stray thought was what if Dave was one of the forty-three. In fact, what if Dave was put in Klaus’s way by the Commission and actually worked for the Commission?
> 
> It’s still a KlausxDave, by the way. It is just a touch more complicated. 
> 
> This isn’t meant to be totally chronological. I might do little connected one shots with snippets as I think of the scenes, but I really just wanted to know if there was any interest in this idea before I put any more time into typing it out. So, please let me know if there is any interest from this short introduction and if there are any thoughts or comments.


End file.
